


My Mind's On You

by Akaashi_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is Oikawa best friend, Confessions, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, jealous iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashi_Star/pseuds/Akaashi_Star
Summary: Atsumu helps Oikawa out with confessing to Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Mind's On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, This is my first Iwaoi fanfic. This is for one of my best friends (The Lost Artist) I hope you like it.
> 
> The rest of you, lmao enjoy:)

Atsumu was with Oikawa at Oikawa's house. He was there because Oikawa texted him earlier saying he was going though a crisis so he came over because Tooru was his best friend. But as it turns out it was another Iwaizumi Hajime rant. As Atsumu is listening to Oikawa talk about Iwaizumi a lot of _"_ _He's this or that"_ he starts to think about the day he met Tooru and Iwa.

( _Four Years ago)_

Atsumu was sitting in a café called Cozy Fox and was enjoying his hot tea. It was a very nice place and was one of his favorites because the café was named after the owner's pet fox Cozy. His brother and twin Osamu always told him that foxes are strong and intense just like their school and volleyball team Inarizaki which stands for foxes, but when Atsumu met Cozy she was sweet and very friendly he got to meet her because he was a regular at the café. Now he was just looking around the café and sipping his tea. Then two people entered the café that caught Atsumu's eye. The first guy was just a little shorter than the other with a build and had short, spiky brown hair. While the other had dark brown, and looked like a total flirt. And Atsumu knew he was right when what the guy did next. Atsumu could see the guy totally flirting with the young lady in the front Atsumu could only assume to get a free drink. The lady was blushing and reaching for a drink to give to the guy before she could do that the spiky hair dude came up behind the other and bonked him on the head and apologize to the lady and payed for two drinks. He was drinking his tea when the two guys came up to him. _"Hey there handsome can we sit here?"_ the flirt asked. Atsumu realized that the café was crowded and he had the free table. _"Uh sure"_ Atsumu said. They both sat down at the table. To Atsumu they both looked like a couple so he asked, _"Are you two a couple or something?"_ the spiky hair guy started laughing so hard he almost fell of chair while the other was so red it looked like he had a fever. Then the spiky hair stopped laughing-.

 _"Oh no you have the wrong idea we are not a thing but we have been best friends for twelve years"_ the spiky hair said with a small smile on his face. _"Really that long", "Wow he must be a handful uh-"_ Atsumu realized that he did not know the guys name, then the filrt perked up and he said one thing _"IWA-CHAN"._ _"Oh so you must be Iwa-chan nice to meet you"_ Atsumu said with a smile and put his hand forward for a handshake. Iwa-chan took his hand a shook it, _"Sorry this moron does not know my name that is some nickname he has actually I'm Iwaizumi Hajime nice to meet you to"_ he said. _"Atsumu Miya"_ Atsumu said. _"So who's this"_ he pointed to the filrt. _"Well I'm Oikawa Tooru THE HOTTEST MAN ALIVE"_ Oikawa said with a big smirk on his face. _"YOU LOOK LIKE TRASH"_ Atsumu and Iwaizumi said at the same time and they both burst out laughing. While Oikawa whined even know he knew they were joking. That was the day that Atsumu became best friends with Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru.

**.....**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I will be adding other chapters.
> 
> Till Next Time.


End file.
